castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula's Relics
After Count Dracula has been destroyed, his remaining body parts, or relics, are often separated and rigorously guarded by monsters until the day their master is ready to return, at which point they are brought together and form part of a ritual which results in his resurrection. Each relic bears its own magical powers, which are often granted to those who possess them. Game specific information ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest In order to lift the curse Dracula had placed upon him during their last encounter, Simon Belmont had to journey all over the Transylvanian countryside in order to gather the remaining relics of the Count and then burn them inside the ruins of his castle. However, Simon was unable to find one of the relics, the Tooth of Vlad, which ended up summoning Dracula's ghost, and which was used by him as a weapon against Simon. After defeating him and burning the relics, Simon's curse was lifted and he buried the Count's body. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Dracula's Relics are guarded by the five bosses of the original ''Castlevania, which are located in the Reverse Castle. These items materialize after defeating the boss instead of usual Life Vessels. Each item grants Alucard a permanent protection or strength of some kind. Alucard must possess these five relics in order to open the door to Shaft in the Ceremonial Room in the Black Marble Gallery. After defeating Shaft, Dracula will revive from the relics, allowing Alucard an opportunity to finally put an end to his evil father. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Despite being destroyed, Dracula's relics came onto the world once again. Maxim Kischine thought he could outdo his friend Juste Belmont by finding the relics and repeating what Simon had done many years before. However, the relics caused a new soul to form within Maxim and also Dracula's Castle to mysteriously appear once again. The castle was incomplete, however, and possessed two "layers", much like Maxim now possessed two conflicting souls. Maxim, while taken over by the evil soul, kidnapped his childhood friend, Lydie Erlanger, and took her to the castle. The normal Maxim did not remember exactly what had transpired, but told Juste to help him find and rescue Lydie. Juste was confused, as many times he encountered both a helpful but dazed Maxim, and an antagonistic one while exploring the castle. The evil soul within Maxim ultimately caused him to fight Juste, although in the end he was able to reject it. This caused the evil soul to form a new body out from Dracula's relics known as the Dracula Wraith. The wraith's initial appearance greatly resembled Dracula's normal form, while its second appearance was a giant amalgamation of Dracula's relics. Juste ultimately prevailed in defeating this monster in a final confrontation. Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Dracula's relics had been sealed (perhaps by Alucard during the events of ''Symphony of the Night) and placed in the custody of Ecclesia. Shanoa was to become a vessel for Dominus (believed to be the ultimate weapon against Dracula, but which in fact were a manifestation of his power) in a ritual which would destroy Dracula. However, perhaps due to the corrupting influence of Dracula's relics, Ecclesia's founder, Barlowe, was driven to revive Dracula rather than to destroy him. After failing to cause Shanoa to destroy the seal on Dracula's vessel, Barlowe sacrificed himself, undoing the seal and allowing Dracula to come back to life (in the English localization, Barlowe's enemy description states him to have become Dracula's vessel, but this information is not supported by the Japanese original, although Shanoa does mention a "different power" emanating from Barlowe when he's about to sacrifice himself). Gallery SQ Nail.jpg|The Nail SQ Eyeball.JPG|The Eyeball SQ Rib.JPG|The Rib Bone SQ Ring.JPG|The Ring SQ Heart.JPG|The Heart of Dracula Trivia *By opening the internal graphic data of Simon's Quest, it is possible to locate the icon for what is presumably the Tooth of Vlad among the other relics. Said relic is not present in the final game and is only mentioned in the storyline. *In the downloadable content Dawnguard for the fantasy role playing game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, there is a reference to Dracula's relics in the first room on the left of Castle Volkihar, where a display case can be found containing a heart, a nail, a ring, an eye and a rib. Category:Dracula's Relics Category:Storyline Elements Category:Simon's Quest Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Harmony of Dissonance Items